children_of_earth_and_skyfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Log 15
Dead Man Walking (and Farming) (4 day ride - Fire Season/Windday) As the party rode toward their destination, the days became darker. Even the foul light of the Red Moon was dim and only barely recovered after the fourth day. Ahead of them was a fog-shrouded, gloomy forest. The trees at the border looked sickly despite the arrival of Fire Season to Glorantha. Outside of this area, new life was taking root and growing... but not here! Aud grimaced slightly. "Unnatural things live... exist here." Mantis was decidedly more cheerful. "At least we know we are in the right place!" Mankar said, "We should move quickly by day and try to arrange for our own assault to be aided by daylight. The creatures within are likely stronger by night!" The others agreed without comment. Garhound, a veteran of more than a few campaigns, quickly arranged for the marching order and watch schedules but they encountered a new problem almost immediately. None of their horses would move even a step into the forest. None, that is, except for Ryala's fearless steed. Likewise their Alynx's also refused to move but mostly they did this by pretending not to hear the commands or outright ignoring them. Mankar sighed... even his own brave mount couldn't overcome the repulsion from within the cursed land. "There's no helping it. Let's settle them just outside near some grass. One way or another, I doubt we'll be on this quest long enough for them to starve." Using Stormspeech, he spoke to the beasts for awhile, telling them to stay in this area and slay any who approached. The warhorses agreed immediately while the more timid mounts were more reluctant. The big cats just nodded as if this were a natural thing. The animals handled, they set off again. As Garhound had feared, they were to be attacked several times during the night! The first time, they heard an unnatural tearing, stomping sound as if some huge things were breaking the hard earth and crashing down again, over and over. Soon they saw tall shadows moving toward them, barely discernible in the surrounding gloom. Each was as tall as a large troll with many limbs and were preceded by an evil aura of bloodthirst. Trees... the dead wood of the forest had come for them! Mankar called out, "Ryala! They are wood... use your fire and axe! The rest of you, don't bother with arrows or spears!" The female warrior grinned bloodily and summoned a lance of fire, destroying several of the trees immediately, before she rushed in to chopped at the charred 'survivors'. With Mankar's helped, they destroyed the last ones with little problem. Ryala put her axe back on her belt, breathing a bit heavily but not tired or daunted. "That was both creepy and exciting!" Astra said dryly, "I suspect that we'll have more fights like that before we leave." The people not on watch settled back down to rest only to be interrupted yet again... this time by the creak of wooden wheels and the shuff-shuff-shuff of dragged feet. Wearily, they prepared for a new onslaught only to encounter something truly strange: zombie farmers? The clearly dead humans dragged ancient cards filled with (apparently) fresh produce. With slow, unsteady hands, they set up a small stall as if this were a normal stand on any normal market day. Mantis looked at them carefully. "They don't know they're dead, I think." Aud, always practical, said, "The food seems normal. Whatever has affected this forest hasn't touched them directly. They are just... lost." Mankar snorted, "That right? Well, Mantis, explain the situation to them. Oh, get the location of their village, too. We should send them all to Daka Fal. Having his favor can't hurt when confronting a servitor of Vivamort!" The farmers, and excellent farmers they were judging by their wares, were very confused but eventually understood the directions given and quietly got into the holes prepared for them. The Orlanthi runelord knew the Daka Fal rituals so the Firstborn watched carefully (other than Ryala!) as it seemed that it would be very useful in the future. Ryala spoke up as the farmers were shambling toward the holes. "Hey, since they are dead, can we take the money we gave to buy the vegetables?" Mankar rolled his eyes, "Really? They are going to the embrace of a Lord of Death and you think that taking their last coppers is a good plan?" "Oh, never mind then!" With that, they finally managed to get some sleep, though not as long or as solidly as they might have wished. (Fireday) Aud, sensitive to ebb and flow of nature, looked nervously into the fog. The dark was barely lifted by dawn's glow. "The light comes late today." Mantis agreed. "There's no moisture in this unnatural fog. No amount of sun will clear it, I think. Let me speak to the spirits and hear their wisdom." While he did so, the others had a warm breakfast, their campfire the only wholesome light to be found in the forest. The shaman danced, spoke in a weird language and gesticulated with wild sweeping motions. As he did so, the fog grew stronger and seemed to move in reaction to his actions. Ryala looked on and shook her head. "Is it my sight only, or does he get stranger every day that passes?" Mankar said, "Frequently the power seem odd to others." "I dare you to tell me that this isn't weird!" Mantis was now throwing dirt into the air, had spit twice in the four cardinal directions and was waving two glowing brands from the fire. He then farted stentoriously with a serious expression on his face. "I... I have no response to that." Mantis threw the brands back in the fire as if nothing unusual had happened. "Lord Steam wants us to destroy a petrified tree that has offended him in exchange for a favor. He knows the forest well and it could be a great aid." "Why does a powerful elemental like that need our help?" "The petrified trees are immune to all his powers... he controls fire, air and water only." "Tell him 'yes'. We are going into this blind and that won't do considering the power of our foe." He leaned closer to Mantis and Aud, "Let us three go speak to our reptilian friends. They need to know the plan and we may need their help in the end. Lord Garhound may become less resistant to their presence if the vampire proves too powerful." He continued, "We need to inform our reptilian allies what is to commence. They can't approach while Garhound is in charge, but they need the information we have." He and Aud and Mantis went to talk to the Dragonewts while the rest of the people were breaking down their camp. After much stomping, hissing, odd words and tail movements, they finally went back to others. Aud and Mantis seemed quite thoughtful as if they had heard something not easily described. He did noticed they were posturing in perfect sync just before they left, though. Garhound seemed displeased that their side trip delayed the quest from continuing promptly but seemed to accept the excuse that they were scouting the area. As they moved forward, again all noticed that the difference between day and night was becoming increasingly obscured with only a vague brightening indicating that day had arrived at all. Aud whispered, "Dawn is later still." Mankar just grunted. "While the vampires may not be as hampered in this half-light, at least we can see somewhat. We'll take what benefits we can!" Around noon, the party paused for a brief meal but were suddenly interrupted by a hail of arrows from the fog! Many were at least somewhat wounded and Mankar, as large as he was, sported no less than four arrows. Mantis shouted something and the mists retreated revealing nearly twenty dark elves in the branches of the petrified trees. Mankar was enraged and pulled out his arbalest and shouted loud enough to be heard within a mile of the camp. "I swear that I'm going to pin you lousy fungus lovers to these trees! I will catch you and wear your skulls around my waist like an ugly belt!" Putting action to word, he downed two with bolts and the third was indeed pierced through the chest and dangled 15 feet above the forest floor. The elf tried to pull out the bolt with a horrified expression on his face but the metal shaft was firmly imbedded in the stone of the petrified tree. After a second, the last of his life fled and he slumped while still pinned by the bolt. Ryala's eyes gleamed, "Yes!" She put two fingers of her left hand in the air and then pointed at the tree with the greatest number of elves. A pilum of fire sprang forth and rocketed toward them! It hit with a thunderous crash, causing the tree to explode, sending stony shrapnel in all directions, killing five elves directly, wounding a like number (along with Ryala herself)! Ryala staggered, barely managing to stay upright from the damage she took but the smile never left her face. Mantis cast an odd spell, his eyes locked onto another group of elves. He then hopped briefly to one side. Three of the entranced elves copied his actions and immediately fell to their deaths. The sickening crunches were drown out by the screams of burning, shrapnel injured elves, however. The other elves, frightened that their ambush had turned into a rout, quickly ran off, followed by the missiles of Mankar and Mantis and the curses of Ryala. Five more brought down before the bedraggled survivors escaped into the fog. Mankar called out to Ryala, "Find us a survivor... I need someone to question!" She nodded and managed to find two semi-conscious survivors. One was obviously of higher rank than the other and both were dumped unceremoniously in front of the warrior. He smiled without a trace of good humor and told them, "I need information about this forest and, so you have no illusions, there is no way either of you are going to survive this questioning. The only question is whether you die in horrific agony and I get my answers anyway or I dispatch you swiftly and bury you with your head." The two remained quiet but their pupils contracted to pinpricks and one lost control of his bladder. Aud protested, "You can't just torture them!" Mankar brushed this off. "They were trying to kill us. As of that point, they lose their chance for mercy." He rubbed his chin. "Still, it won't really be torture, right? Since elves are plants, if we cut pieces off of them, it'll grow back. They are probably even edible but since we can't be sure about that, we'll just force feed the flesh to each other to be sure." If they were afraid before, they had passed all reason now. The seniormost closed her eyes and suddenly both of them collapsed, dead instantly. Mankar frowned, "Tch. I've never seen anyone literally pray for death. We really need to get some of those iron shackles for situations like this." He turned and smiled at the little healer. "Your acting was perfect, by the way. If they didn't have access to divine intervention, I think would have given you the information." She murmured to herself, "I wasn't acting, though." The undead village was anticlimactic after all they had been through. The villagers, after many explanations, were more than willing to put down their burdens and get into the graves they dug for themselves. When confronted with complicated expressions, Mankar waved them off. "Why should we dig those holes? This is not for our benefit, but theirs. If you are feeling guilty, you can always help!" Fortunately, the other Orlanthi knew the Daka Fal rituals and was able to lay their spirits to rest. As the holes were being filled (by the living), a group of ragtag villagers approached them. While healthier than the others -- at least they were alive! -- they seemed to be hungry. "What, what happened here?" Aud said primly, "We laid them to rest as is proper." The man grumbled, "Who will grow the crops now? We didn't abuse them, they wanted to do it!" Astra frowned, "They were being kept from their proper afterlife. Even if you don't have the ability to send them there, you shouldn't castigate those who can." "Ah, hrm, yes. Good point. I guess we even feel a bit guilty if you put it that way. Might we follow you and maybe help out to repay your kindness?" Lord Garhound nodded magnanimously, "Certainly! Instead of the vanguard, why not take up the rearguard and watch for ambushes?" The shaman suddenly got a distant look on his face, a familiar expression to those who were used to his speaking to the spirits. Then he shouted, "Lord Steam tells of an ambush! Harpies!" Their ambush foiled, the harpies found that only death awaited them. A volley of arrows, bolts and spells turned their assault into a mass grave for them! Afterward, Mankar looked at Mantis. "Apparently, attacking you while any distance above the ground is not a good plan, my friend." The shaman smirked with a superior expression. "They always think they are immune to attack. Making their strength into a weakness is delicious, no?" Garhound, having watched yet another battle without having a chance to intervene, was quickly reevaluating the strength of these youngsters. He had heard that they were the leaders of their village and he could easily believe it after seeing them in action! He didn't mind sharing the glory when it increased the odds of success... as long as he got the main share, of course. The road led further in the wood and they encountered the true enemy at last... at least closer to their final foe as these were minions of the Vampire Lord and not simply murderous inhabitants of the cursed forest. The way was blocked by two vampires... OBVIOUS vampires. To the left were twenty zombies, and another score skeletons to the right. Garhound murmured, "The runelord and I will flank them. Try to stall them from the front." Mankar nodded and stepped forward. "I see you have blocked our way. If you wish to be destroyed, stand your ground. Otherwise, step aside!" The male vampire, somewhat taken aback by this speech, stepped forward under a flag of truce. "There need not be conflict today, warriors! All you must do is return what has been stolen from us and we will treat all past actions as if nothing had occurred." The warrior shook his head, "There are various injuries done to us that would have to be compensated as well. What are these things you've lost... perhaps you are mistaken in your suspicions?" "There can be no mistake! You have taken Vivamort's ability to distinguish the living from the dead and also his ability to tell food from not food. This is intolerable! But, if both are returned, compensation could be considered. Magic, gold and fine tomes are available." Mankar looked puzzled, "Your offer is not bad but... I believe we only have one of those things. I cannot promise things we do no possess." He glanced back at his companions and was met with blank stares. From all but one, that is. The vampire looked upset. "That's not possible! The divination was quite clear yet..." He grew quiet, "You don't seem to be lying." "I assume this is not something that one could be picked up accidentally?" The vampire snorted, "Of course not! How does one accidentally steal from a god!?" He shook his head, "No matter. We'll kill you, and just take..." The moment he said 'take', Mankar shot a crossbow bolt at the female vampire as she seemed less aware and somewhat weaker. He calculated that if she was eliminated, taking out the other one would be infinitely easier. Having the same thought, Mantis attacked the creature mentally, keeping it distracted. Unfortunately, neither attack was particularly effective. It's spiritual power was immense and even the wounds created after breaching the iron armor closed up nearly immediately. Simultaneously, the 'villagers' attacked from the rear! "Together ogres! Steal the tender ones away and let the vampires have the rest!" Aud fought the ogres who were trying to eat her apprentice. Finally, she put up a mystic shield that limited how much they could grab and pulled the girl back to her. Astra tried her new sorcery but the spell fizzled repeated before she just decided to jump in with her staff and beat the skeletons off! "I have to study this some more!" Ryala, swearing, threw herself at the hordes of undead, swinging her blazing axe with a wild abandon. She took out one or two with every swing, but they outnumbered her severely. Meanwhile, Mankar had been pumping bolt after bolt into the female vampire while the male vampire had been sending explosions of magic arrows into the melee, hitting friend and foe alike. Finally, the female vampire (who had done nothing but heal the damage she had been taking), hid behind her mount... just in time for the Orlanthi to leap from the brush and cut her head off! On the other side, Garhound was less lucky. His opponent was a perfectly healthy vampire who wasn't even fatigued. With a sneer, the monster clawed off the noble's breastplate with one hand and pulled out his heart with the other in one smooth move. Still, the 'death' of his companion caused all the zombies to collapse and he faced the combined might of two angry orlanthis, Ryala and Mantis simultaneously. He shrugged, turned to mist, and abandoned the fight, leaving his possessions behind. The ogres, seeing that the heroes were no longer distracted, ran for the mist. A half-score stragglers left their lives on the field but the others fled unscathed. Astra looked at Garhound and the numerous bodies and said, "That could have gone better." Mankar nodded, "We may not be ready to face the vampire... especially with Garhound dead!" Aud said, "Perhaps he can be saved." She touched the body and her lips moved but no one could hear what she was saying. She looked unhappy and took a step back. "He says his spirit was too injured from the fight. He'd rather pass on now than to come back crippled." "That's his choice. We'll get his personal possessions to his family but the rest can be part of our spoils." After splitting the loot with the Orlanthi, all agreed that returning to Garhound (the town) was the best option. If they couldn't fight the minions of the vampire, how could they deal with the monster himself? With heavy hearts, they trudged back to their mounts, outside of the forest, failure in their hearts.